


Listen

by nakkacchii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Best Friends, Confessions, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fiction, Fights, Fluff, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakkacchii/pseuds/nakkacchii
Summary: Iwaizumi has scars he would rather not show to his team. But you, the team manager, can't help but want to heal his wounds. So you try and help while battling conflicting feelings.





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> A fic written for an Anonymous request from my Tumblr account!
> 
> Request at sportanimefantasies.tumblr.com when the box is open!

“Ah, Iwaizumi-senpai!” you exclaimed once Iwaizumi rounded the corner, almost bumping into you. If you didn’t put your phone away before going around the corner, you two would have surely bumped into one another.

“Woah, ____-san!” Iwaizumi abruptly stomped his foot, just a few inches between his chest and your face.

It was hard not to be conscious of the distance between the two of you. This was the closest you two have been to each other, besides practice. You had to turn your face, hoping Iwaizumi wouldn’t see you blush at the thought.

“S-Sorry about that,” you apologized, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear as you smiled at Iwaizumi.

He waved his hand back and forth as he continued to hold onto his phone. “That was my fault. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“It must have been important,” you giggled.

You noticed Iwaizumi looked at his phone agonized, but it only lasts a second. Iwaizumi matches your smile as he rubs the back of his neck. Iwaizumi was a distracting type of handsome, but you still noticed that discreet disappointment.

“Y-Yeah,” Iwaizumi muttered hesitantly. He wasn’t shy to quickly change the subject. “So are you heading to class right now, ____-san?”

“Oh yeah, my Physics doesn’t start for another half hour, but I wanted to get there early to get a seat. I needed to study a bit before my exam,” you answered, shrugging your arms while they held your books to your chest. Iwaizumi nodded, acknowledging them as well. “How about you?”

“Oh, I was about to go meet-” Iwaizumi stopped speaking. You noticed his Adam’s apple bob up and down awkwardly. Iwaizumi quickly brought himself back to the conversation.

He really wouldn’t expect you to notice the little things about him as if you hadn’t been caring for him for almost as long as you’ve known Iwaizumi. But that was something you weren’t ready for him to know.

Iwaizumi coughed. “Ah sorry, I was about to go meet some friends from high school. They’re visiting for the weekend.”

_ What a liar. _ You knew who he really was going to see. It wasn’t any of your business to question why Iwaizumi was meeting his ex-girlfriend still, after everything you have heard from the other teammates.

“That’s nice,” you lied. “Oh, wait. Are you still going to the team dinner later tonight?”

“I’m still going later tonight. Would it be okay if I brought them?” Iwaizumi asked hesitantly.

You closed your eyes and covered your mouth as you laughed at Iwaizumi’s hesitancy, missing him flinch with pink cheeks at your reaction.

“You don’t have to be shy to ask me, Iwaizumi-senpai,” your laugh trailing off as the sentence finished.

“I just don’t want to cause trouble for you or the team,” Iwaizumi half smiled. Suddenly, he pondered a thought that seemed to have come to mind.

You tilted your head curiously. “Are you okay, senpai?”

“Ah, maybe I shouldn’t bring them. The three of those idiots together is like babysitting for me,” Iwaizumi crossed his arms a little annoyed at the realization.

“It’s okay, senpai. I’m sure they will be fun. But I’ll see you later, okay?” you said about to take a step. As you held up your hand to wave, you noticed a piece of a leaf Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Ah, senpai you have a leaf right here.”

“Huh?” Iwaizumi asked.

As he tried to look towards his shoulder, you were already about to touch Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Just as you were almost an inch away, Iwaizumi took his shoulder back swiftly. When you noticed the sudden movement, you whispered a small “Oh,” taking back your hand.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” you mumbled, taken back a little. Especially when Iwaizumi widened his eyes at his actions.

“____-san, I’m sorry, that was-”

“No, no it’s okay,” you apologized immediately, waving your hand back and forth. “I shouldn’t have tried to be in your bubble.”

“____-san, it’s not like that,” Iwaizumi denied, awkwardly shifting towards you.

“Senpai, don’t worry about it,” you tried. You smiled at him, hoping he believes your smile. You hate to be the reason he has such a frown on. “I’ll see you later okay?”

Without another word, you quickly made your way past Iwaizumi. There was no point in looking back. You knew he would just be disappointed in himself if he met your eyes. You were tired of seeing him so forced, so stressed. Your steps moved quicker at the thought that you missed Iwaizumi’s smile.

He was so sensitive to everyone else around him. You scrunched your nose in irritation at the thought of his ex-girlfriend. It was such a bitter feeling to feel such negativity towards someone you hadn’t met.

It was wrong, to begin with, liking someone else’s boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend? You sighed frustrated. A few passing students shifted their eyes at the sound. You didn’t care. All you could think about was how frustrating the… Situation was.

Iwaizumi was too good of a person to be treated the way he was by his ex-girlfriend. All the fighting took a toll on him, it was hard for you to not worry. You voiced your worries to him, but Iwaizumi would always force a smile. Saying ‘he appreciates his manager worrying about him’. But it was more than that to you. 

You couldn’t turn away anymore. Before you knew anything, you would at least try to ask him directly. Iwaizumi always dodged the questions. It didn’t ease the ache you had whenever you saw the look of frustration and dissatisfaction. As the team manager, you had to make sure everyone was okay. That’s why you felt the need to ask the captain. You felt horrible asking the captain, but your worries getting to your thoughts at the time.

~

_ “So you noticed too, ____-san?” Daichi asked, indecisive at first whether he should have mentioned the elephant in the room or not. _

_ “Daichi-senpai, do you know what’s going on with him? I ask Iwaizumi-senpai, but he lies, saying ‘It’s nothing’. But I can’t stop worrying every time he comes to practice like that,” you sighed, frowning. You raised an eyebrow when Daichi had a small laugh. _

_ Your eyebrow raised even higher when Daichi nudged you with his elbow. “You’re a really good manager for watching out for Iwaizumi.” _

_ “Huh?” you immediately turned a bright pink. _

_ “Ah, I’m just teasing, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, ____-san!” Daichi denied. Looking around, there were only a few people left in the gym putting away equipment. The last time Daichi saw Iwaizumi was when Iwaizumi was heading over to the locker room. “Let’s finish cleaning up and we can talk. I’ll drive you to your apartment.” _

_ You nodded, doing as you were instructed. After you assisted with everyone else putting the equipment and speaking with Coach about details for the upcoming game, you hurried to the locker room to change into your clothes for the ride home. As soon as you hopped out of the locker room, you headed towards the designated spot Daichi and you agreed to meet at. _

_ “Thank you for taking me home,” you panted as you finished jogging over towards Daichi. _

_ “Don’t worry about it,” Daichi mentioned. _

_ The two of you walked to Daichi’s car. After the both of you placed your belongings into the back of the car, Daichi began driving as you become comfortable. _

_ “Do you remember which way to go, Daichi-senpai?” _

_ “Yeah, I think I’ve gotten it by now,” Daichi answered, his tone leaving an ambiguous aura around the two of you. “So, you’re worried about Iwaizumi, huh?” _

_ Your lips hummed in agreement while you nodded. “He’s been different... These past few months.” _

_ The car purred as Daichi pressed against the gas slowly. The lights from the city’s buildings illuminated the sky, keeping your mind at peace with all the worry you’ve had. When did your thoughts become so overwhelmed with Iwaizumi? _

_ “He wouldn’t appreciate me spilling his personal life out there,” Daichi began. You flinched at the mention of your actions. But Daichi chuckled as he continued. “But it's our manager worrying about our ace. And you have good intentions, ____-san.” _

_ “T-Thank you,” you mumbled, not knowing what else to say. You had become embarrassed at the mention. _

_ “Iwaizumi and his girlfriend are having some…. Difficulties,” Daichi began. Somehow the aura around the two of you changed. It was a little tense, making you cautious. “He knows how I feel about his girlfriend and their relationship. I try to be more understanding whenever she gets jealous or worried about Iwaizumi, but sometimes it’s hard for me to understand when I know there are better ways she could handle some situations.” _

_ You turned your attention from Daichi to the road in front of you. Daichi felt a little concerned with no response, so he peeked over at you. _

_ “Daichi-senpai, you’re really mature,” you commented with a small giggle. _

_ “Oy, are you calling me old?” Daichi sighed with a small laugh along with you. _

_ You shook your head. “No, no. I’m just noting what I see as I get to know you,” you smiled at the thought. But then your mind trailed off to Iwaizumi. “How am I supposed to help with that? He’s just... He’s been so...” _

_ The car began to slow down. Your eyes adjusted to the scenery and you realized where you were. Daichi was three doors away from your apartment. He parked in your parking spot. You didn’t have a car, but the apartment manager said you could use it for guests whenever you have someone over. Because you were schedule was filled as a full-time student in college and being the manager of the college’s volleyball team, the only person who has been using your parking spot was Daichi. _

_ “I can assure you Iwaizumi notices your concern. He knows everyone is concerned. But right now,” Daichi sighed. He was fully aware of your worries because Daichi was the same. Except Daichi knew your concern was much more personal than his own. Daichi wondered if you knew about your own feelings at all. _

_ “He’s just stuck. He knows what everyone’s thinking and that everyone is going to be there for him. So for right now, just wait until Iwaizumi is ready to talk about it. It’s the best you can do.” _

_ ~ _

Rumors began to spread among the team as Iwaizumi’s stress had become more evident. He had become more agitated like the world was on his shoulders. Whenever he spoke with you, Iwaizumi sounded less confident and dazed. He always seemed in a rush to head home as well. A few of his classmates and friends have had to drop off something Iwaizumi had forgotten when he was with them. Iwaizumi spoke with you less and sometimes it felt like he avoided you. Later you found out Iwaizumi was the doing the same with other team members as well.

All these things caused by his ex-girlfriend.

You looked towards the clock as you got ready for the night. Only one more hour until the team dinner tonight. As you put on your earrings, you wondered if Iwaizumi was still coming.

~

“Iwaizumi-senpai! Time to drink!” a team member announced as Iwaizumi entered the room the team reserved.

“Sorry I’m late,” Iwaizumi apologized as he sat down. He was about four spots away from you, facing towards you a bit. As soon as Iwaizumi got more comfortable, his eyes found yours. Swiftly you grabbed the cup you were drinking from and continued to consume the rest of your drink swiftly as your eyes turned elsewhere. You weren’t ready to speak with him about what happened earlier today just yet. Before you could see Iwaizumi’s reaction, another teammate came next to Iwaizumi, insisting he begins drinking. “Hey you drunkards, I don’t always have to drink whenever we all go eat out!”

As Iwaizumi was surrounded by others, complaining or welcoming, you sat and continued to drink the remaining of your drink slowly. Daichi laughed at the commotion but noticed you idly trying to not pay any mind to Iwaizumi. You watched him turn to you and smile. He laughed to see you blush a bit when Daichi motioned for you to get closer to Iwaizumi.

“Stupid, Captain,” you pouted, but the two of you had a small laugh together.

~

“Hey, are you sure you can’t stay a bit longer, ____-chan?” You turned towards your teammates, unaware of what they said. “Do you have to go home now?”

“They actually have a point this time. ____-san, we don't have school or practice tomorrow. Just hang out,” Daichi insisted, slurring towards the end of his sentence.

You shook your head with a wave. “Sorry, sorry. But I’ve had a long day. I’m just about ready to sleep. I’m sorry guys,” as you ended your sentence, you abruptly turned to Daichi with a solemn look on your face. His pink cheeks and widened eyes gave away the fright and hesitancy in his eyes. “I told Sugawara-senpai to text me when he takes you home. Don’t get too drunk please, senpai.”

“Captain got in trouble, ou!” another team member teased.

“Oy, what are we, 18?” Daichi barked with a deep rumble in his throat, becoming drunker with each minute.

“Yes, yes, we believe you. Now, sit down and wait for Sugawara-senpai,” you insisted. When you finished guiding Daichi towards his seat, you suddenly felt a presence standing behind you. It was strong. “Huh?”

You turned and met eyes with Iwaizumi, who stood a little ways behind you. “Uhm, ____-san can I talk to you before you leave?”

“Uhm, sure,” you answered hesitantly. Thankfully everyone was distracted by their drunken attitude and everyone else’s drunken personas that they hardly noticed Iwaizumi and you have such a solemn-looking conversation.

Iwaizumi nodded. You quickly averted your eyes, beginning to feel pink. This wasn’t what you were expecting out of tonight.

“I’ll be walking _____-san out,” Iwaizumi called out. Before anyone could say anything, he had already left the room.

The walk towards the entrance of the restaurant was a little ways to go. As rowdy as the ambiance of the place was, it was a silent area where you two walked. No one really occupied the room where the team had to walk through to get the room that was reserved. It was just Iwaizumi and you alone.

“So you ended up not bringing your friends?” you asked with an awkward laugh.

“Ah, yeah,” Iwaizumi answered ambiguously. “I realize they would have caused trouble. Our team is already-” the both of you looked back towards the room the team had been when there was a sound of glass breaking. Iwaizumi and you sighed when the team began to get even rowdier. “They’re enough trouble as is, drunk teammates and my friends drunk with them will probably be worst.”

“Better safe than sorry,” you chuckled in agreement.

As the two of you left the restaurant, you looked curiously to Iwaizumi who hadn’t said his goodbyes yet. “Hm? You’re not going back inside?”

“Ah, well…” Iwaizumi frowned, trying to find his words to come out. “You live close right? I can walk you… Home.” Iwaizumi must have seen the way your eyes widened in surprise. You confirmed it when he had a small laugh. “I, uh… I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“O-Okay,” you answered as Iwaizumi started walking in the direction towards your apartment. You didn’t trail too far behind. “Is there something going on with that team that I should know about?”

“What, no that’s not what I wanted to talk about,” Iwaizumi denied.

Your lips hummed curiously. “What would you like to talk about then, Iwaizumi-senpai?”

“...I’m sorry about earlier,” Iwaizumi began solemnly and quietly. Iwaizumi wouldn’t look you in the eyes as you two continued to walk. His hands were in his jacket pockets and his attention forward. It was hard to tell whether the tips of his ears were pink from the city lights or something else.

“Ah, I told you, you didn’t have to worry about that, Iwaizumi-senpai,” you reminded with a small smile.

“No,” Iwaizumi almost answered immediately. He stopped in his steps, you mimicking his steps, confused. Iwaizumi’s tone was usually strong and confident, but right now he answered you a little upset as well as disappointed.

It almost seemed like he was disappointed in himself.

“No?”

“No,” Iwaizumi repeated. He turned a bit to avoid eye contact, but as he sighed his irritation out his mouth, Iwaizumi turned to you with an apologetic frown. He was really taking this to heart. “____-san, I’m just going through something right now. So I’m a bit on edge. But I’ll work on it and be better so I won’t react that way with you again,” Iwaizumi declared, meeting your eyes with such stern ones. You flinched when Iwaizumi’s eyes and yours met.

“Iwaizumi-senpai…” you muttered. Iwaizumi hadn’t moved. His head still lowered to your presence. This was a different side you saw of Iwaizumi. It was a little hard to know whether you were taken back or feeling uncomfortable.

Iwaizumi didn’t deserve this. Neither did you. There was no point to apologize for being in pain, you immediately thought.

“Are you still seeing her, senpai?” you asked nonchalantly. You didn’t ignore Iwaizumi’s flinch. “Your ex-girlfriend, I mean.”

The air was definitely heavy between the two of you. Iwaizumi’s fists clenched at the mention. If he raised his head you could see what face he was making. Anger. Sadness. Frustration. Confusion. Something, you just wanted some emotion Iwaizumi would give so you could try and find out how to help him next.

Your chest felt strange, making you a cough abruptly when you saw how Iwaizumi forced a smile on you. It was small, but the shine in his eyes, he was trying to hide it still.

“No, I’m not,” Iwaizumi answered. That was the most honest answer you had received from Iwaizumi ever since everything has been happening.

When Daichi spoke with you, Iwaizumi and his ex-girlfriend’s problems began to arise and lasted for months. Ever since then, almost another few months had passed, making it almost a year for as long as you had been worrying about Iwaizumi. The break up had to had happened between the time you spoke with Daichi and now, but still. Your mind was looking at options on how to help Iwaizumi become how he was before.

“How are you feeling?” you asked hesitantly.

Iwaizumi’s jaw clenched. “I’m… I could be better. But-”

This was the first Iwaizumi had seen you stare at him with such intense eyes. He didn’t know what to think of it, but he covered his mouth and turned away. Somehow it felt all wrong. Each second he spent with you, in the back of his mind he could just hear her. The jealous remarks, the threats, such stupid things coming out of her mouth. Everything else that Iwaizumi didn’t want to hear. The two of them broke up for the better, yet she was still in his mind. Iwaizumi didn’t know what to do.

At the thought of her, Iwaizumi closed his eyes and turned back.

“Iwaizumi-senpai, wait!” you called out, grasping his elbow. You felt his muscles tighten slightly. “I just want to help you! I’ve been worried ever since-”

“Don’t worry about me!” Iwaizumi demanded as he snatched his arm back. He fought to look away from your gaze, especially when you didn’t move an inch. The only thing you could feel was your chest almost feeling like it’s being lit on fire. “It’s none of your concern, ____-san. Just leave me be, I’ll get over it and-”

Iwaizumi had never seen you so flustered. It was almost like you were about to yell out of frustration. That was the fasted Iwaizumi had ever turned. You clasped your hands, trying to calm yourself, trying to grip with all your might. You were always trying to help him out. Even before he met his ex-girlfriend. You were always watching out for him, having his best interests at heart.

But… It was all too confusing. After everything, Iwaizumi didn't know what to do.

“I’m sorry, Iwaizumi-senpai,” it almost sounded like you grunted and sighed at the same time. Your voice came out a bit strained so you copied Iwaizumi’s movements, just covering your mouth. You didn't bother to hide the confliction in your eyes.

You couldn’t handle this anymore. Why were you trying so hard? Why do you care so much? What is it about Iwaizumi that you can’t leave him alone? Before quickly turning away towards your apartment, you looked at Iwaizumi’s back. He did nothing.

“I’ll leave you alone from now, senpai,” you watched Iwaizumi shift a bit. But he still didn’t turn to look at you. “I’m sorry for prying.”

You turned around too fast to see Iwaizumi turn and try to say something.

~

Two weeks had passed since you spoke to Iwaizumi. Everyone noticed how different you two interacted. It was usually short and at practice. People would ask but you did a good job of pretending it was nothing serious. Seeing as there was nothing more to press on, the team members didn’t push it.

As the great team captain, he was, Daichi couldn’t drop it.

“Eh, you all worry too much, Daichi-senpai,” you laughed off insistingly.

Daichi wasn’t buying it, you could tell from his post as you tried packing up the volleyballs into the baskets. “Ever since the dinner, you two have been different. Did something happen?”

“Okay, Mr. Drunky,” you chuckled. Daichi grumbled at the reminder. He had a hangover the next day, Sugawara sent you a picture of Daichi in the morning. He didn’t make it to his bedroom, let alone the couch. Half of Daichi’s body was on the couch and the rest hanging off. Daichi still isn’t living down that moment.

“How about ‘I just realized I shouldn’t be prying into someone’s business’ sound? I just realized what a bother I was being and decided to let Iwaizumi-senpai live his life the way he wants.”

“Okay,” Daichi trailed off, crossing his arms. “But Iwaizumi is going along with this too comfortably. What happened between you two?”

You slammed one of the balls into the basket with both hands. “Daichi-senpai, it’s nothing. Trust me, I…”

It was hard to speak about it without wanting to cry. Maybe you were some crazy stalker girl just adding to Iwaizumi’s stress. Every time you think back to that day, you didn’t realize how selfish you were. You were so consumed with Iwaizumi, trying to make his life better. You never once thought about what Iwaizumi wanted. If you really cared, you were supposed to get his insight on the whole thing right?  Not once did you ever ask Iwaizumi.

At the realization, it made you question your true motives. Were your intentions for your own gain or did you really want to help Iwaizumi?

At the sound of Daichi’s sigh, you turned to him a bit flustered still. He half smiled at you. “____-san, you did everything you could. I don’t know what you did, but I know you did it with good intentions. Iwaizumi is just a little… lost right now. Please don’t let his actions tell you otherwise.”

“Daichi-san,” you sighed, frowning a bit more. You turned to the volleyball baskets, holding the one you slammed against the other volleyballs. “What if I just tried to make Iwaizumi-senpai feel better, so… Could he notice me? ...Instead of her.”

The gym was silent. You rubbed your thumb against the volleyball, imagining Iwaizumi’s hands slamming against this ball whenever he gets a toss. You did miss his presence around you. The silence was piercing and comforting to your ears at the same time, for some reason. It was like you were waiting for the worst to come out from Daichi’s mouth because you believed it was what you deserved to hear. A punishment felt needed. Iwaizumi was hurting while you were just trying to get close to him. But the silence was nice because it brought some pleasant thoughts of Iwaizumi. Just memories of what it was before for the two of you before you crossed a line.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Daichi asked with a small huff of a laugh. You looked at him with a confused raised eyebrow. “Whatever happened between you two, you did it with good intentions. No matter what you think, you did it with Iwaizumi’s well-being in mind.”

Somehow, you weren’t satisfied with that answer and Daichi could tell. He placed a hand on your right shoulder, you turned to your left and met Daichi’s eyes.

“Of course, it would be better if he told you how he felt, right ____-san?” Daichi tried, he had such an encouraging smile. It rubbed off on you, just a little bit. He chuckled once the corners of your mouth curled. “There you go. Don’t let it get to you so much. You have more things to worry about. Iwaizumi just needs time. He’ll be back on his feet soon, okay? You did a good job.”

Your smile curled even more. Daichi brought his arm back and took the volleyball baskets from your grasp. Your hands immediately went for your eyes, wiping away at the annoying tears. You could hear Daichi chuckling at your sniffles.

“It’s not so bad to cry to a friend, okay?”

You hummed in response as Daichi walked away with a smile as he held the volleyball carts.

~

“Ah, is that you, Oikawa?!” Daichi exclaimed at the figure standing outside the gymnasium.

The man in front of you and Daichi looked up from his phone. He had somewhat of a pout, but it pointed to the side. He looked quite familiar, you couldn’t remember how or when you had seen his face. What was the relation between Daichi and this Oikawa?

As you locked the doors to the gymnasium, Oikawa exclaimed at the realization of who was speaking to him. “Ah, Daichi-san! My, my it has been such a long time!”

“It has! How is everything?” Daichi asked ecstatically. As you walked next to Daichi’s side, Oikawa turned to you curiously. Daichi noticed the both of you looking at one another. “Ah, Oikawa, this is our team’s manager, _-”

“____-san?” Oikawa finished a bit shocked.

Daichi and you blinked at Oikawa simultaneously surprised. “Y-Yes, that’s me,” you answered hesitantly. “I’m sorry, have we met before?”

“Ah! Oh, I’m sorry! Iwa-chan’s mentioned you to me before, a few times,” Oikawa answered with a laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was quite charming, you had to admit.

“Iwa-chan?” you asked curiously.

Suddenly, the three of you turned to a sudden yelp of some sort. Iwaizumi had just stepped out of the locker room, changed into other clothes and carrying his belongings. Iwaizumi stared at the group with an awkward line for his mouth and wide eyes, almost as big saucers.

“Ah, ____-san, this is Oikawa Toruu. He’s Iwaizumi’s childhood friend,” Daichi introduced properly.

“Huh?” you blurted out thoughtlessly.

“Nice to meet you,” Oikawa greeted, posing with his pointer and middle finger against his face while he winked and stuck his tongue out. It was almost like he was about to take a selfie when he stood next to Iwaizumi like that.

“S-Shittykawa, you’re being annoying again,” Iwaizumi growled, trying to shove Oikawa’s face away from his own.

“Ah! I remember now!” you announced as you clapped your hands together. The three of them looked at you curiously. “You were Iwaizumi-senpai’s setter in high school!” You turned to Daichi. “You played against them before you played against Shiratorizowa!”

You heard Oikawa make a small groan to the mention of that team. “I can never escape that Ushiwaka’s damn curse.”

“Shut up, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi ordered.

Daichi and you laughed together as the two acted so comfortable with one another. “You two get along so well.”

“You’re going to make me vomit, Daichi,” Iwaizumi sighed.

“So mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cried. “So, what are you two doing tonight?”

“Ah, I’m heading home,” Daichi replied as he pointed behind him with his thumb.

Everyone turned to you, waiting for an answer. You looked to all of them suddenly cautious of their gaze. Especially Iwaizumi’s. Once you met his eyes, the both of you flinched to the contact and immediately averted your eyes elsewhere. You heard Oikawa’s lips hum silently.

“I’m heading home as well,” you answered with a forced smile. You suddenly remembered just who you were around. It felt like the pressure from your earlier conversation with Daichi had come back. Maybe ten times as worse.

“I can take you home if you’d like,” Oikawa offered. He waved his keys around his pointer finger with a smile as cheerful as his humming.

“Huh?” Iwaizumi questioned immediately.

“Ah, no it’s okay! Thank you very much though, but I’ll be fine on my own,” you denied kindly.

“Ah, c’mon, it’s a free ride, ____-san,” Daichi insisted, nudging you with his elbow.

“Eh?”

“Yeah, and I couldn’t let my Iwa-chan’s precious manager walk home alone this late,” Oikawa added on.

“Eh?” Your neck snapped to Oikawa who smiled at you confidently then back to Daichi, his smile full of mischief.

“Well, Iwa-chan, wouldn’t it be better if we took ____-san home? So she’ll be safe?” Oikawa asked in a teasing tone, throwing his arm around Iwaizumi’s neck.

“Shittykawa, you-!” Iwaizumi flinched when your eyes met his. Both your cheeks turned a bit pink, extremely aware of what the two were trying to do.

You relaxed a bit when Iwaizumi sighed. For some reason, it was like he released that tense breath for the both of you. “Come ride with us,” Iwaizumi turned away. “There’s no reason to walk this late at night alone.”

“O-Okay,” you agreed timidly.

The three of you parted ways and waved goodbye to Daichi, you followed the pair. They spoke among themselves at first. Every now and then you would look up at Iwaizumi, curious about his gaze. At the gust of the wind blowing through your hair to the front, you brushed it back with your hands. When you looked up to see where the other two went, your eyes automatically found Iwaizumi’s. Immediately the both of you averted your eyes.

You ignored the sing-song tune he hummed to tease both Iwaizumi and you.

All three of you stepped into Oikawa’s car, the two up front and you behind Oikawa’s side. You gave Oikawa the directions as he drove. Once he got the idea of where to go once you continued speaking, the two of you talked about volleyball. Iwaizumi sat silently, his gaze out the other window and his mouth covered by his hand as his elbow perched on the door handle.

“Neh, neh, ____-chan, do you want to hear an embarrassing story I have on Iwa-chan from our childhood?!” Oikawa beamed, looking at you in the view of his rearview mirror.

“Oy, don’t be annoying, Trashykawa!” Iwaizumi exclaimed, sounding like a threat somehow.

Iwaizumi softened and peeked at you when you had a small laugh. “You must have plenty of stories for Iwaizumi-senpai to be acting like this.”

You were laughing too much with Oikawa to notice Iwaizumi stare at you, amazed a bit.

“You’re right! I do, so I guess the one I’ll tell you tonight is-Ah, this convenience store!” Oikawa exclaimed. Immediately, Oikawa parked his car in the convenience store’s parking lot. He turned around to you with his hands clasped together. You were confused to see such an apologetic smile. “Ah, sorry ____-chan, I actually have to buy a few things that are only in this store. I promise I’ll be real quick!”

“Oy, do this after we drop her off! It’s getting late,” Iwaizumi commanded sternly.

Oikawa whined, “Eh, but Iwa-chan, the store’s about to close in fifteen minutes.” Oikawa posed again confidently as he spoke, “That’s all the time I need to get the stuff! And we’re all young adults! This isn’t the time to worry about the rest we need to catch up on! Live your youth, Iwa-chan!”

“I don’t mind, but I’ll stay here then if that’s okay with you,” you tried hesitantly.

As Iwaizumi unbuckled his seatbelt, Oikawa spoke. “Ah, okay! Iwa-chan you stay here and protect ____-chan.”

“What?” Iwaizumi growled. “Shittykawa, quit pulling-”

“Oh Iwa-chan, I don’t need you to babysit me in the convenience store,” Oikawa replied in a sing-song tune. Suddenly, he turned to Iwaizumi with a serious smile. “You should take this time to catch up with ____-chan, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa turned to you, his smile more tender. “I’ll be back, ____-chan.”

Then Oikawa was off towards the store. The both of you look outwards to the window until Iwaizumi sighed. It was a bad habit to look at Iwaizumi whenever he sounded flustered. He must have known because once he finished sighing, both your eyes met.

“I’m sorry for Oikawa,” Iwaizumi started off.

You shook your head. “It’s okay. He just cares about you.”

“Unfortunately,” Iwaizumi chuckled. You watched him clear his throat as he took a deep breath. His eyes met yours. “Can I talk to you about something, ____-san?”

“Y-Yeah, what’s up, Iwaizumi-senpai?” you muttered hesitantly. 

There was just no way you could not speak to Iwaizumi when he asks you. You realized it at that moment, Iwaizumi had a hold on you. All the forced smiles, trying to get his attention, over worrying about him… All of that just so Iwaizumi could be a bit happier.

You wanted him to be happy.

Iwaizumi shifted in his seat to turn his attention’s body to you. You tensed to see how serious Iwaizumi became. Without anything being said for quite some time, you tucked a strand behind your ear. Iwaizumi scratched behind his ear, feeling the nerves get to him.

“I want to explain everything to you if that’s okay. I… I took my anger out on you when you didn’t deserve any bit of it. I really am sorry,” Iwaizumi started slowly.

“It’s okay, Iwaizumi-senpai. And you don’t have to share, I under-“

“I want to share with you,” Iwaizumi abruptly interrupted. You flinched at his sudden words. Iwaizumi coughed to clear his throat, averting his eyes from your gaze. “If… If you want to know.”

“… I do,” you answered as you smiled indecisively.

Iwaizumi looked back to the entrance of the store. It had only been five minutes since Oikawa went in. Knowing his best friend, he really will take as long as he can in order to give Iwaizumi this chance to explain to you. Times like this are when Iwaizumi is truly thankful for his best friend that he may even admit it aloud. Maybe.

“Do you… Do you want to go for a walk while we wait for Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked with an awkward cough. Iwaizumi looked in the rearview mirror and frowned when you raised an eyebrow, confused at him. “There’s a park nearby.”

“Do you go there often?” you inquired with a curious smile. It was a bit hesitant but you couldn’t help but ask Iwaizumi,

He scratched his cheek. “It reminds me of the park back home.” When your lips hummed in a teasing tone and a sly smile, Iwaizumi frowned with pink cheeks. “I get homesick too, okay?”

Iwaizumi was opening up more. He was more relaxed, almost like when you two first met. It wasn’t quite the same but it was really refreshing to see him this comfortable with you in such a long time.

After you agreed to go on the walk, it was quiet. It was getting late, but the full moon’s lit the sidewalk brightly enough to guide Iwaizumi the way. You followed by his side, looking around the neighborhood. Iwaizumi took a deep breath and slowly let it release from through his nose. Suddenly, you were cautious of the situation. It felt a bit awkward, your heart was beating a bit faster than usual. This was the few last minutes either of you could calm down a bit.

“Here we are,” Iwaizumi muttered.

You flinched to his voice but found the park admirable. It was a bit more modern than you expected, but it did feel homely. “This is pretty cute. Did you and Oikawa play at a park like this?”

“Unfortunately. Except for the one back home had taller monkey bars. Oikawa and I jumped off the top of them to see who could jump the farthest. I broke my leg because I landed wrong,” Iwaizumi chuckled full-heartedly.

You giggled. “Oikawa must have been scared.”

“He wouldn’t stop crying for a week,” Iwaizumi grumbled. As your laugh became more audible and warmly, Iwaizumi joined in. He looked over at the bench close underneath the tree and nodded his head towards it. “Do you want to sit down over there?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” you answered softly. The two of you walked over to the bench quietly and sat down in sync. You rubbed your elbows softly, a bit timid. “Iwaizumi-senpai…?”

Iwaizumi let the seconds become filled with silence before he answered.

“I know… I know I haven’t been really are there lately,” Iwaizumi started off. He held his hands together with his elbows on his knees. His gaze found yours and you could just see the stress under his eyes. The smile was forced but when he sighed, Iwaizumi sat up straighter. Him seeming more like himself. “I had been going through a lot the past few months.”

You waited until he was ready. Iwaizumi slowly turned to you again with a solemn look.

“My girlfriend broke up with me… After I tried all I could to fix us,” Iwaizumi sighed.

“What do you mean?” you asked cautiously.

Iwaizumi began to tell you everything.

When Iwaizumi and his girlfriend, well, ex-girlfriend first began dating, it was simple. Everything flowed together, the two of them were happy. Iwaizumi didn’t have a problem with trusting her with so much of himself once he found out how in love he was with her. Iwaizumi truly believed she was just as in love with him.

Until things shifted so strangely.

Every time Iwaizumi thought back, he believes it started back when midterms were coming up. With tournaments coming up and Iwaizumi needed to study for his exams, he wasn’t able to talk to his girlfriend as much. There were days he had to run on ten days worth four hours of sleep consecutively because he was up studying or practicing his skills for volleyball. Iwaizumi just remembered being exhausted from the tough schedule and night long fights with his ex-girlfriend.

It was hard to say exactly when he noticed but one day he realized how difficult it was just to be happy with his ex-girlfriend. Iwaizumi just couldn’t let go. What if she was his last hope for happiness? What if no one else wanted him? What if she was the only one for him and he was messing everything up?

That’s what she would make Iwaizumi definitely feel.

_ You’re never going to find anyone like me. _

_ You’ll end up alone if you never change, whether it be me or some other chick as your girlfriend. _

_ Even if you find a new girlfriend, none of them will be there like me. No one will want you because they realized how shitty you treated me. _

_ No one wants a boyfriend like you, someone who puts everything above their girlfriend. _

_ You think it’ll work with anyone? Go ahead and leave me then, try finding someone else. _

_ I’m your last hope. No one will give you a chance like I’m giving you. _

Somehow the sweet words that would leave his ex-girlfriends mouth became evil and unbearably harsh. Iwaizumi started to believe them because no matter how much he tried to make it work, nothing changed for the better. Iwaizumi wanted to be happy with her if it meant that he would never get a chance with any other girl.

Why start something new with someone who would just leave Iwaizumi anyway? When he has her, someone who was willing to be with him through anything.

Except she wasn’t. She left Iwaizumi. She just said she couldn’t do it anymore, be there for someone who was nothing.

_ “Good luck finding someone better than me,” Iwaizumi remembers her last words perfectly. _

“The next day, Oikawa found her with some guy,” Iwaizumi chuckled half-heartedly.

“That’s horrible,” you gasped.

Iwaizumi shrugged with a trembling smile. His hands were clenched together, trembling as well.

“After Oikawa told me that, I couldn’t stop being angry,” Iwaizumi admitted.

“You have the right to be. She was horrible for saying those things and then-“

“I wasn’t mad she has a new boyfriend, I was mad that after everything I tried for her… And after everything she said about me and my friends, me with other girls, and…” Iwaizumi hesitated. He looked away before he continued on. “After everything she said about you, she just left. Like I wasn’t important enough to stay, after all the horrible things she said.”

“Me?” you asked extremely surprised. This was the first time you heard this news.

“I… ____-san please understand. She said so much to me that made me  _ change. _ Oikawa and the guys would worry too damn much about me,” Iwaizumi chuckled, trying to make the air lighter.

“What did she say?” you asked a bit more stern.

Iwaizumi finally met your eyes. “____-chan, I understand if you get mad. I really do.”

You nodded slowly.

“At first, she would be mad girls would go up to me. I didn’t even look at some girls, but when she saw girls go up to me or even look at me, she would lash out,” Iwaizumi started. His fists clenched tighter. “I guess that was the start of it. After a while, after so many fights, I realized I started reporting to her whenever a girl would talk to me or look at me because I just wanted her to know it wasn’t all me.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Iwaizumi complained. He had a sarcastic laugh with some frustration released. “I just wanted her to know so we wouldn’t fight. But somehow, it was still my fault. I just…”

Iwaizumi shook his head. He turned to you when you judged him with an elbow. For once, his eyes were shocked but slowly softened. Your smile filled him with relief.

“None of that is your fault,” you assured Iwaizumi.

“I know, I know. But…” slowly, Iwaizumi sighed.

“What is it?”

“After everything she said, she found the right words to get me to be her little puppet. Oikawa’s words, not mine,” Iwaizumi added.

“He wasn’t too far off,” your eyes widened to the small comment, especially when you felt Iwaizumi suddenly look to you. Your head snapped to look at Iwaizumi. “I’m so sorry, I-“

“You’re right,” Iwaizumi slowly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

You sat there frozen to see Iwaizumi struggle to hold back tears.

“But I was so in love with her and wrapped around her finger that I couldn’t see,” he admitted, sniffling.

Iwaizumi could have been happy. He wouldn’t have become  _ this _ if he never met her. The two of you would have become closer.

You shook your head at the thought. You were done being selfish. This wasn’t the time to have Iwaizumi look at you. You were done trying that. You know better now.

“It’s okay. You really are just… A really good guy, Iwaizumi-senpai,” you replied wholeheartedly.

“I’m really not,” Iwaizumi corrected as he sat straighter. He seemed restless. Iwaizumi hesitated to look you in the eyes. You waited for him to calm down a little, but it wouldn’t change. Then you remembered.

“What would she say about me?” Iwaizumi froze. “This is what you wanted to talk about too, right…?”

“...Yeah,” Iwaizumi admitted.

Iwaizumi’s eyes were strong. They could look right through you, bringing your whole mind onto now. It felt like a protection that you could trust for as long as time existed. Iwaizumi made you feel safe even in such an awkward situation.

“My ex-girlfriend… Banned me from ever talking to you,” Iwaizumi revealed.

Your eyes widened. “Why?”

Immediately, Iwaizumi turned to you, shaking his head. It took you back by surprise. “____-san, I am deeply sorry for the way I was acting to you. Even if she told me to stop talking to you, I shouldn’t have-“

“Wait, wait, Iwaizumi-senpai,” you interrupted with a small chuckle and your hands up, waving back and forth with each word. Such strong eyes Iwaizumi had. “I’ve never met her. Why would she…?”

Iwaizumi’s lips firmed and straightened.

“You were ‘reporting’ to her…” the words slowly flowed out.

“I wasn’t myself, ____-san,” Iwaizumi immediately responded.

His eyes were strained as he spoke and his fists shook. Iwaizumi had been stressed before. You had seen it become worse and worse, but now? It was nothing like before. Iwaizumi was healing from the scars that he was showing you now. If only your hands could touch where he was in pain, maybe then Iwaizumi would become happier. Maybe he would be different. He would become the man you remembered he was.

Happy. Proud. Thoughtful. Your fingers were just centimeters away from brushing Iwaizumi’s shoulder. They were nearly just there, but as his shaking body became in your focus, you remembered last time. When you tried to remove the leaf from his shoulder.

When Iwaizumi flinched from your touch, the tension in your chest came unexpectedly. You’ve seen Iwaizumi talk to a couple of girls that praised him. You’ve seen him have plenty people gawk at him at games. You’ve even seen Iwaizumi get greeted by his girlfriend on campus once. You understood when those chest pains occurred. But when Iwaizumi flinched at your touch, that rejection slamming down the doors to your heart.

If you could do anything to avoid that again, you would take every chance luck would give you. You were falling for Iwaizumi faster and harder each day. The more you fell, there was no telling how much it would break your heart. You never wanted to find out.

But as Iwaizumi shook, you couldn’t care about rejection. He would still be aware of your touch, Iwaizumi proved they were still hurting. You just wanted to let Iwaizumi know it’s going to be okay. You would remind him as best you could, as long as he let you.

Iwaizumi turned to you slowly when you pressed your side against his side. You wouldn’t look him in the eyes, no matter how long he stared. Slowly, his eyes turned to your shoulders touching, Iwaizumi not noticing his body had calmed.

“I’m listening,” you alerted him, your eyes on your hands resting on your lap. You could see that the side of your leg was pressed against Iwaizumi’s. Your mind tried to take its focus on the task at hand rather than being aware of the contact. If you showed any attention, maybe Iwaizumi would become aware as well and throw his guard up again. That wasn’t what you fought all this way for.

Iwaizumi’s eyes dropped to your hands in your lap. It was hard to know for sure but it almost looked like Iwaizumi’s lips curled into a small smile.

“I fought with her to prove you weren’t the bad guy. You were just watching out for me because you’re our manager,” you fought every thought you could. Especially that night when Daichi and you had that conversation. “...And you’re my friend.”

Your eyes softened at those words.

“But every fight ended with threats. ‘I’m the girlfriend. Do I have to break up with you to remind you?’. It took Shittykawa of all people to have to tell me that was such a stupid threat,”

“Expected,” you both smiled at the joke.

“I was already brainwashed to think she was the only one who would want to date me,” You are completely wrong, Iwaizumi-senpai. “That’s when I would start being… A dick to you. I’m sorry, I really am ____-san. It doesn’t matter how stressed out I was, I shouldn’t have treated you like that.”

Your eyes widened to feel Iwaizumi rest his forehead on your shoulder blade.

“I shouldn’t have been so unfair to my friend. I really am sorry, ____-san,” Iwaizumi sighed with a tremble in his breath.

This was okay.

Iwaizumi’s chuckle rang in your ears. “To be honest, this is the most comfortable I’ve been with anyone in… A very long time.”

This was more than okay. If someone didn’t believe your thoughts, your smile would definitely show how content you were to be Iwaizumi’s friend. Iwaizumi hadn’t seemed this calm in a very long time. It almost seemed like a mountain from even before you two had met finally left Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

It was just nice to know Iwaizumi was healing with your help.

~

"You would think with the number of times I got you to take ____-san home would be enough times to get you to tell her how you feel, you know," Daichi teased before he threw the hole of the shirt over his head comfortably.

"Hey man, give me a break," Iwaizumi responded with a dejected smile. "I just realized a month ago how much I like her and only last Thursday to actually decide I do want to date her."

"Yeah," Daichi chuckled as he waited by the door of the men's locker room. Iwaizumi slowly trailed behind, shaking his head with a laugh as well. "After all the awkward conversations and indecisive talks we've had, I shouldn't give you a break."

"That's right," Daichi and Iwaizumi snapped their eyes to see you waiting outside the locker room. It was like the two of them had seen a ghost. "What?"

"N-Nothing," Daichi stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. Iwaizumi coughed when Daichi nudged him in the side roughly. "I was just telling our ace here that you two should go on ahead to that sushi spot you wanted to go to. A few of the kouhai's texted me they need a ride there so I'm going to go get them."

"Oh, are you sure?" you tilted your head with a small frown. "Lately you haven't been walking with us. I'm starting to think you finally got a girlfriend you don't want to introduce us to."

Daichi joined in on your teasing laugh. Iwaizumi tried, but his mind was elsewhere. His eyes rested on your smile as you laughed, it ringing softly in his ears. It reminded him of a comforting lullaby.

"Am I a liar now?"

"No, but you really do need a girlfriend," you reminded.

Daich grasped his chest, faking his cries. "Can we please talk about something else?"

"Yeah, yeah. Well, are you ready to go, Iwaizumi-senpai?" you asked.

"Uh, yeah. Could you let me talk to Daichi real quick?" Daichi raised an eyebrow to Iwaizumi. "It'll take five minutes."

"Okay! I don't mind. I'll be at the gym then!" you informed the duo, waving as you walked away. "Drive safe, Daichi-senpai!"

The two waved until you turned around. "Don't tell me you're chickening out again."

"No, you jerk," Iwaizumi chuckled as he lightly punched Daichi's forearm. "I just want to thank you, man."

"For what? Having you two walk alone is the least I could do, considering-"

"No, I mean, hearing me out about ____-san," Iwaizumi began as he rubbed the back of his neck. "After figuring out I like her-"

"After you got jealous that you thought we were dating?" Daichi interjected as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, after that shit," Iwaizumi chuckled. "And trying to figure out what I want to do, I appreciate you helping me out. You're a good friend, Daichi." Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow when Daichi laughed. "What?"

"I was just thinking how ironic everything is," Daichi answered as his laugh trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember when ____-san was going to me for advice about you back then,"

Iwaizumi's face turned a bright red apple shade. "Okay, I know-"

"It's a miracle she still likes you after everything you two have gone through," Daichi finished. He turned to Iwaizumi, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Go make it up to her. I think it's time you start making it up to her."

With an encouraging smile, Iwaizumi nodded confidently right before running off to tell you everything he feels for you.


End file.
